Taking Care of Business
by LIFE the RANGER
Summary: Jason's father arranges a day for him to watch one of his rival's kids. (And let's face it, Jason's babysitting the brat). Then he meets Perseus, and to be frank, he doesn't really like the kid. He's annoying and entitled, not to mention he's got two loyal body guards that follow him around everywhere. Though as time goes on, maybe Jason can learn to like the brat. Rated T.
1. Prologue-Meeting Percy

So, this is (hopefully) going to be one of my next "big" stories. One I actually hope to complete. Since, you know, I sorta suck at that. I hope you all like it!

This is spiritual successor number one. I have no idea which story will actually be turned into a fuller story, so you're feedback will be what I go off of.

…

"Good, you're here." Jason gazed around the room warily. Being the boss's son, he shouldn't have had to worry about such things. But he did. He was the boss's teenage son. Ripe for the picking. And, he found out, intimidating. "I have a favor to ask of you," his father continued.

"Yes father?" Jason asked. He knew his father didn't ask for favors lightly. None of his colleagues did. His father dipped his head, noting the curt tone.

"The rival is in town," he said simply. Jason recoiled. He knew young members partook in the activities, but he had no interest. "Relax boy," he said, waving aside the reaction. "I just need you to show his son a good time. We're looking to join with them." Jason cocked his head to the side. Since when?

"Yes father," he replied instead, casting aside his doubts. "The boy's name?" He liked to do some light digging before heading off with virtual strangers. Zeus waved a hand. Names were unimportant, so far as he was concerned. Jason gave his father an annoyed look. "The boy's age then," he tried.

"Fifteen," his father replied, and he felt another surge of annoyance. So his father expected him to babysit then? So be it. But one thing gnawed at him.

"Why can't Thalia keep the boy company?" he questioned. "She's better with people." Oddly enough, he thought to himself. He was the one with the approachable demeanor. But his sister was the one who possessed the necessary people skills. It was almost ironic, really.

"Because the boy requested you, I guess," Zeus said, waving a hand again. "The matter is unimportant. Don't fail me boy." Jason winced and excused himself. No, he wouldn't fail his father. But how did he expect Jason to babysit some brat? The blonde was almost nineteen himself. The rival's son seemed like a baby in comparison.

"What did father want?" Jason looked up sharply at his sister. She was standing across the hall from the meeting room with another brat, although this one wasn't so bad. Piper gazed up at him with curious eyes. Eyes that could get you to do just about anything. Piper was ten, the daughter of one of their father's colleagues. She was over often enough.

"Oh, he expects me to babysit," Jason said, waving a hand. "He won't tell me the brat's name, just his age. He snorted. "Father knows I don't play well with others." He gave Piper a shark-style grin, which she just giggled at. "He's fifteen though," he added, looking at Thalia. She looked up at the ceiling thoughtfully.

"That sounds like Poseidon's brat," she said. "What was his name again? Perseus. Perseus Jackson." Now Jason had a name to the age. Very good. He could do his research. He excused himself to do so. He went down to his room, situated near the back. It was a small space, but it was his. And he was grateful for any shred of personalization he could get. He picked at his white shirt. His father insisted on the best dressed kids, so he and Thalia were always seen in suits and dresses. Right now, however, Jason had removed his jacket and was walking around the home in his dress shirt, vest, and tie.

"Alright Perseus," he said, cracking his fingers. He sat down at his desk, where his laptop was. "Let's see what we can find out about you." He opened his secret files, mostly about the brats of his father's rivals. He scrolled through until he found the correct one. A black and white image of a smiling kid greeted him. "Hmm, interesting," Jason said.

 _Perseus L Jackson, like's being called Percy. Height, five feet and ten inches. Sophomore at New Haven High School. Shadows?_ Jason paused at that. Shadows? He scrolled through a few more pictures. One was in color, a newspaper clipping. It showed Percy crossing the finish line at a track race, grinning. Two men stood on the sidelines, arms crossed. Jason frowned. Who were those men? They obviously knew the boy. Jason picked up his phone and cradled it against his ear.

"Hello darling sister," he said. On the other end, Thalia snorted. "Do you know anything about young Perseus Jackson? There are some…unsettling men with him." The blonde looked at another photo, a school one. Percy had unusually green eyes. Sea green.

"I believe the brat has bodyguards?" Thalia replied, though she managed to make it sound more like a question. Jason sighed. He wanted absolute facts. Not wild speculation. But no matter what he pulled up, there were no mentions of the two men with him. "I don't know dear brother," she said at last. "I assume you've done your homework well. You should have enough to go off of." Jason closed the laptop.

"I always do my homework well," Jason responded. "But I wish to not be caught off guard. If they are bodyguards, then nothing to worry about. If they aren't…well, I'm not risking my own life to make some kid happy for a day."

"Father would disapprove," Thalia said, and Jason nearly fell out of his chair. Curse his father. Why couldn't he be one of the lesser known member's son? They got to do all of the fun things. While Jason and Thalia were usually left to watch over newcomers or babysit pesky brats so their father could successfully socialize. "You can't let him down Jason. Just suck it up and show him around the town. It'll be over with before you know it."

"I suppose so," the blonde replied, rising. His father hadn't exactly said that the tour would be today, but it was highly unlikely it wasn't. So Jason found his jacket and put it back on. He also found his pocket knife, which he stuck in the specially crafted inside pocket. Rule of thumb; never leave home without a weapon. He went down to the sitting room, sitting in a high backed chair. He waited for probably only five minutes before the doorbell chimed. He decided he would let someone else get it. Harry, one of the newer members, came from down the hall. He went to the door. Jason watched the proceedings with interest.

"You are not Zeus," was the first thing he could hear. Then; "Where is my son's escort? I will not have him travel without him."

"Father," Percy complained, his cheeks flaring red. He wasn't a helpless infant. Besides, he had Frank and Nico, who sure did a good job of keeping him safe. Or they'd done so thus far. Jason rose from his place, capturing everyone's attention.

"I believe I am your son's entertainment for the evening," Jason said. "Jason Grace. Pleasure." Poseidon hummed gratefully. He always felt better if Percy's well-being was put first and foremost. Seeing the youth in front of him was far more than capable of handling himself put him at ease. "Hello Perseus," he greeted the boy. Percy frowned.

"Percy," he corrected. One of the men, who'd been unnoticed until just then, gave a rumble of a laugh. Jason glanced at the giant. He was a big man, easily close to seven feet. And very thickly built. Jason had seen smaller basketballs. The other man, who'd so far remained silent, was a bit of a mystery. Jason was slightly taller than him, and Percy was fast approaching them both. "Apparently Frank finds something funny," he said with a shrug. The shorter of the two smiled. "So does Nico," Percy said.

 _Frank and Nico_ , Jason thought to himself. _Mystery men have names_. He gazed at the trio. No doubt about it now. Those two were Percy's bodyguards. Though the smaller of the two still confused Jason. He wasn't very massively built. In fact, he was sort of lanky. He was of average height, and average looks. Sort of. His eyes were dark, but they appeared to have little flecks of gold in them.

"Shall we be going?" Jason blinked. He expected the bigger of the two bodyguards, Frank, to do the talking. He believed everyone was, because even Percy and Frank looked at Nico in surprise. But Percy's look was quickly replaced. Jason studied him. That was a good sign. Boss's kids couldn't show much emotion outside of contempt and happiness. Maybe this brat knew what he was doing after all.

"Yes, let's," Percy agreed, giving Nico a look. _I'll deal with you later_. "Jason, lead the way please." The blonde rolled his eyes, but nonetheless led them out of the building. Nico and Frank followed behind the two boys, watching silently. Nico wasn't sure about Frank, but he didn't trust this Jason guy. Not right now anyway. They didn't know anything about him. They were walking into his blindly. And that always made Nico uneasy. His job was to always keep Percy safe.

Nico's story with Poseidon's clan was interesting, to say the least. His father had been a member, way back in the day. He'd since moved on to other things. But Nico, since he'd known only Poseidon's clan in his twenty-two years of existence, decided to stick around. Frank had Nico beat at twenty-four, but Nico had known Percy for literally his entire life. Percy trusted Nico to keep him safe and out of harm's way, so that's what Nico did his best to do. It included, sometimes, not trusting his so-called companions, especially if they were the rival.

"Nico," Percy said, and Nico was instantly alert. The teen was looking back at him curiously. Nico normally walked side by side with Percy, despite the fact it wasn't normal protocol. Nothing about this arrangement, however, was normal. Nico shouldn't have been a bodyguard. He wasn't any way qualified for the job, despite having known Percy for a long time. "Aren't you coming up?" Percy asked.

"I'm staying back here," Nico replied softly. Percy looked slightly crushed, but Nico held firm. He wouldn't let himself be sucked in. They had to look professional, or at least slightly professional, in front of the rival's son, who'd watched the proceeds with interest. So Percy knew the shorter of the two well.

"Say Perseus," he said, and the brunette turned to give him an annoyed look. "How do you know the shorter of your two bodyguards?" Percy glanced over his shoulder. Nico and Frank were watching them silently. Surely Jason knowing how he and Nico met wouldn't be giving away too much. It wasn't like he was spilling family secrets. He wasn't a dumb kid, even though people tended to treat him as such. As soon as you hit eighteen, that's when people began treating you like you had a brain.

"First off, stop calling me Perseus," he replied, and the blonde raised an eyebrow. It was as close to surprised as he could get. "My name's Percy. Everyone calls me that. Second off, Nico's known me my whole life. His father was a member, and now he is." Nico, upon hearing his name, dipped his head in agreement. He was something. Perhaps not a member, but something.

"Is that why he's your bodyguard?" Jason pressed. Nico gave him a pained look. There was no need to point out the fact he wasn't qualified for the job. "Because he's kind of…" Jason stopped. For the first time that he could remember, he didn't want to insult someone. Normally, his insults were lightning fast. It came with living the life he was forced to live.

"We all know," Percy huffed. He hated it when people pointed out Nico's shortcomings (no pun intended). Nico made an excellent bodyguard, despite not looking the part. Frank was the muscle, sure, but his brain wasn't always where it should've been. Nico balanced them out with his lighting fast intelligence. Besides, there was no way Percy would go anywhere without Nico present, bodyguard or no. "But he is more than capable of taking care of me. Something you're supposed to be doing, by the way." Jason bit back a retort. _Make the kid happy for one day_ , he reminded himself. _Then you never have to do it again._

"Yes, yes, I suppose," he gritted out. "I never actually mentioned where we're going either. We're off to the theatre. Father got us tickets to the show so we may be…suitably entertained." _Because I'm not capable of entertaining him myself,_ Jason mused silently. "He did not mention the bodyguards, however, so we only have two tickets. Either they will need to pay for tickets themselves, or they will wait outside. That is, if they trust me enough to let something so precious out of their sights." Nico balled his hands at his sides. Beside him, Frank made a low grumbling noise. This prat was worse than the last kid they encountered, who proceeded to lead Percy straight into a trap.

"I'll pay," Percy said quickly, hoping to avoid any real confrontation. They perhaps didn't look like much, but both men were armed. Concealed on Frank was a pistol in a holster and a knife strapped to his bicep. Nico also had a long knife concealed at his waist (it was almost a short sword) and a smaller knife tied to his ankle. Their rule was never to leave anywhere unarmed, unless they were inside the home. But even then, weapons had to be close at hand. "Here Nico," he said, handing the bodyguard his wallet. "Just…pay for you guys to get in, okay?"

"Alright," Nico agreed, putting the wallet in his pocket. Percy usually trusted him with his money, simply because Nico wouldn't go off and spend his money.

"What are we going to do until that time? We still have an hour." Jason pursed his lips. He really didn't want to spend much time with this brat. "You have to take care of me. You wouldn't want me to tell me father, would you?" Jason turned away, resisting the urge to strangle the brat. Nico placed a hand on the brunette's shoulder. No one was allowed to do that. Except Nico.

"Hey, take it easy," he whispered, breaking protocol for this. "Don't frazzle him. You know what happened the last time your escort got annoyed with you." Percy rubbed his side where Clarisse la Rue stabbed him. That had taken awhile to heal. Then again, he should've known to tone it down when she pulled the knife in the first place. "Just take it easy, okay? I don't fully trust Jason yet." Percy bit his lip. He trusted Nico's instincts.

"I'll be good," he promised. "Hey, uh, Jason, sorry for being…difficult. Why don't you take me wherever you were going to take me?" Jason arched an eyebrow. Maybe he should thank the lanky bodyguard for whatever he said to him.

"Yes, let's go," Jason mumbled, leading the way to the mall he remembered being here. Percy fell in step just behind him, with his bodyguards bringing up the rear. Jason glanced back, making sure Percy was behind him. Percy glanced around at the scenery, pointing occasionally to things, to which his bodyguards would simply smile. With each thing, Percy's smile would stretch a little wider. Jason himself found the antics annoying, but strangely…cute? Why was he thinking that? He shook his head. No, he would not give in. "Here we are," he said, holding the door open for the trio. Percy seemed a little hesitant to enter first, and only when Nico took his elbow did he enter. None of this went unnoticed by Jason. He was just a kid. Why would he be so scared to enter a building?

That was one thing Jason didn't get. Sure, he was the son of the leader of a rival gang, but still, he shouldn't have been that scared. Maybe he should pay a little better attention to how the brat was feeling. With that unsettling thought, Jason entered the building. He glanced around. Percy was pressed against Nico, looking around nervously. Jason cocked his head to the side. Hmm.

"Hey," he said softly. Percy nearly leapt out of his skin. "Easy now, just relax," he whispered. He gently led the brunette away from his bodyguards. "I think we've earned a treat, yeah? I'll, uh, buy you an ice cream."

"Really?" Percy asked, his expression lightening considerably. "Yes please. Can I have whatever I want?" Jason debated telling him no, but one look into his sea green eyes and he couldn't. He simply nodded, because he didn't trust himself to speak in coherent sentences. "Yay," Percy said softly, doing a little dance around Jason like he had to use the bathroom, but Jason knew he was just excited. Which was strange, because he barely knew him at all. "Hey, uh, I need to…you know…" Percy trailed off, looking around. Jason didn't catch on right away. Nico seemed to know what his client needed, however, because he sauntered up and pointed a little sign above a door. Percy grinned, thanked him, and took off. Jason looked questioningly at the lanky bodyguard. He shrugged.

"Potty break," he said, crossing his arms. Frank had wandered over and stood near the door, which Jason finally noticed had a little stick figure male. Of course. Maybe he should've known what the brunette needed. He felt kind of bad. "Oh, don't sulk," Nico said at last. "Percy doesn't always come out and say what he needs. Trust me, when we first started being his bodyguards, we had a hard time understanding all his needs. We had, ah, more than one accident at the start."

"Bet that was interesting," Jason mused. Nico, despite still not trusting the guy, cracked a tiny smile. He could sense the tiny shift in his demeanor.

"It certainly was," he replied. "For the first few weeks, one of us needed to carry a backpack with extra clothes. He was pretty good at big social events, thank god. That would've been hard to explain to his father's colleagues. It probably helped that he knew the houses, so he could find his own way. But in places he wasn't familiar with, well…" He let that thought trail off, especially since Percy was now picking his way over, grinning. "Feel better?" he asked when Percy finally rejoined them, Frank not far behind.

"Uh huh," Percy said, not bothering to mention he almost didn't make it. Nico had this uncanny way of knowing. "It's um, embarrassing, to say the least," he mumbled to the blonde who was studying him curiously. He shifted uncomfortably. "Please don't say anything," he pleaded at last, looking up with traces of tears in eyes. "Let's just go."

"Hey," Jason said, placing his hands on the boy's shoulders. Nico took a step forward, like Jason was going to hurt him. "It's alright. You're still a good kid, okay? It doesn't define you. Besides, I owe you an ice cream. Whatever you want, remember?" Percy sniffed and wipes his eyes, giving him a tiny, watery smile.

"Sundae with sprinkles and nuts?" he asked quietly. Jason gave him a soft smile, removing his hands. Percy frowned slightly. He'd been enjoying that.

"As many sprinkles and nuts as you want," he promised, leading the brunette to the ice cream stand in the middle of the mall. Maybe he was warming to the brunette. Percy wasn't really a bad kid. He was just shy and insecure. Maybe slightly full of himself, but that could very easily be a façade. He let Percy order his sundae. And yes, he did let him get as many sprinkles and nuts as he wanted.

…

So, that was, let's say the prologue, to this story. That ending though. Jason slightly warming to young Percy.


	2. Chapter 1-Start of Vacation

I'm starting this chapter before I put up the story, simply because I want to write, and this was the story was the one that captured my attention.

Also, I don't think I'll do a threesome story, just because I don't feel ready to take it on yet. Maybe in time, but now is not the time. This is strictly going to be Jacey.

…

Six months later

…

"Jason!" Jason grinned as Percy launched himself at the blonde. He easily caught the brunette, as he wasn't that heavy. The blonde was supposed to be on vacation with his family and a couple of his father's colleagues. But so far, he'd worked a lot. He hadn't gotten to spend much time with Percy, since his father was on vacation with them. This was the first day he'd seen his little buddy. "I'm glad you didn't have to work today," the brunette said, resting his head on the blonde's shoulder. Jason would never tell him this, but he looked really good in just his blue swim trunks. He waved at Nico and Frank, who were stretched out on the sand. Now that Jason was here, they could take a little break.

"I'm glad too," Jason said, rubbing his nose against Percy's. The brunette giggled. "When's your party?" This vacation had a dual purpose. In addition to getting some much needed rest and relaxation, Percy would be turning sixteen on their trip. And of course they were throwing him an extravagant birthday bash. But, Jason was throwing the brunette a small party with just them, his bodyguards, Thalia (who'd warmed up to him quite nicely after the first day), and Piper, who seemed to like him as well.

"Saturday," the brunette replied. He wiggled slightly. "Hey Jay," he whispered shyly. Jason shuddered. He hated it when anyone called him that. Except Percy. About a month ago, he'd began calling the blonde that. If it were anyone else, he would've yelled at them to stop. But not to his little buddy. "Jay," Percy whispered again, wiggling.

"Alright, let's go," Jason said, carrying him across the sand to the hut next to the stairs. It housed the showers, a small changing room, and a bathroom. He set Percy on his feet. The brunette disappeared inside the bathroom. Jason stood guard at the door, because no one was allowed to hurt his buddy. He gave Frank a thumbs up when he looked the blonde's way. He seemed satisfied enough, so he settled back down in the sand. Jason now understood what Nico meant. When they first began hanging out steadily, Percy was very reserved. Occasionally, Nico and Frank weren't around, especially when they were in their houses, Percy wouldn't exactly tell him what he needed. Jason always made sure he kept new clothes close at hand.

"Jay," Percy whispered, climbing onto his back. Jason glanced over his shoulder. Percy's trunks were wet. They weren't before. "Jay," he whispered again, his lower lip trembling.

"Oh no," Jason said, reaching around and pulling him to the front. He didn't really mind the wetness. Percy buried his face in his bare chest. "Come on kid, let's go swimming and clean you off." Percy mumbled something as Jason moved toward the water. Nico looked up.

"What happened?" he called. Jason looked over to him, motioning him over. Nico rose and picked his way over carefully. "What's wrong Percy?" he asked the brunette, noticing the tear tracks on his face. Percy buried his face again.

"We're just going to go swimming," Jason said, taking pity on the brunette. He knew that it still bothered Percy some, even with his bodyguards, who were used to it. Jason noticed something about it though. It tended to happen when he was really nervous about something. "It's not a big deal," he whispered aside to the dark-haired bodyguard. "He just… He wants to go swimming." Percy sniffed.

"Y…Yeah," he agreed. But he wasn't fooling Nico. The dark-haired man had known him too long for that. He glanced down. Percy's trunks were slightly wet. He hadn't been in the water yet.

"Ah," Nico said. "Have fun boys. I'll stand guard at the shore." Jason nodded, carrying Percy to the ocean. The brunette wiggled, but he was more than likely uncomfortable. Jason waded in up to his hips, so Percy's lower half was in the water as well. He rubbed his nose against the brunette's again. It was almost like their version of a greeting.

"It's okay," he said softly. "It's alright." Percy sniffed again. "What are you nervous about Perce?" The brunette glanced down. Jason lifted his chin. "Talk to me Perce. What's wrong? It doesn't usually happen unless you're very nervous or scared." Percy glanced down again.

"There's going to be people I don't know at my party," he said slowly. Percy wasn't perhaps the most social of the gang kids. In fact, he tended to stick around Jason, and his bodyguards. "I…I don't want people I don't know at my party."

"You know as well as any of us it must happen though," Jason said gently. He didn't want to upset his buddy any further. "Your father must look his best, and that means inviting a lot of his colleagues to your party." Percy buried his face in Jason's shoulder. He didn't like strangers. At least, strangers that weren't supposed to escort him, because he didn't know Jason when they first met. "It'll be okay," Jason promised. "Frank and Nico are going to be there. And your dad is flying in Will and Jake and Malcolm for extra security. And you bet I'll be at your side the entire time." That did make Percy feel a little better. He now fully trusted Jason. He'd taken the bullet for the brunette. Quite literally. Last week in Albuquerque someone tried to assassinate him. Jason shoved him away just in time, but the bullet grazed his arm.

"I'm still scared Jay," he admitted. Jason rubbed his back. Yeah, he knew. Percy was trembling slightly. "I know what has to be done, but I don't want strangers at my sixteenth birthday party." Jason knew exactly how he felt. When the blonde turned sixteen, they'd rented out a hall and thrown him a huge bash, with a lot of people he didn't know. And yes, it did make him a bit uncomfortable. "At least you'll be there," Percy said with a smile. "Um, can I cling to you if I get too scared?"

"Of course," Jason replied. Percy had done that a couple of times the last few months. Once was after the Albuquerque incident. Another was at a combined social event between their fathers' gangs. Jason didn't know many of them, which meant Percy didn't know many of them. And that usually set him on edge. "You'll be fine though. It's your father's friends. They aren't going to hurt you."

"You don't know that," Percy said, playing with the scar on Jason's arm where the bullet grazed him. "My father has a lot of friends, but he had many more enemies. I wouldn't be surprised if one of them showed up to crash the party." Jason sighed.

"Well, no one will harm you while I'm around, okay?" he said. Percy glanced up at him, giving him a smile. A smile that Jason fell in love with every time he saw it. "There's my special smile," he cooed at the brunette, who blushed faintly. "Alright kid, let's say we get out and towel off. We have a lot to do today."

"Okay," Percy agreed, wrapping his arms around the blonde's neck. Jason huffed, but when Percy smiled again, he couldn't stay mad. Not even a little. "Did I mention I love you?" Percy asked. Jason's heart skipped a beat. But, he beat his feelings into submission. No. Not now. This wasn't the place. Even if Percy didn't know what that statement did to him.

"Maybe once," Jason said thoughtfully, thinking back. He rubbed his nose against Percy's. "And I love you." Percy giggled, wrapping his legs around the blonde's waist. He felt a lot calmer after his talk with Jason. The blonde had a way of doing that to him. "Feeling better then?" the blonde asked him, staggering a little when he first got out of the water. Nico fell in step beside them. He noticed they hadn't really done a lot of swimming. Just a lot of standing in one place and talking. But it seemed Percy had needed it, because he was all smiles and sunshine again.

"Yep," Percy said cheerfully. "Jason and I have things to do today, right?" The blonde nodded. They both had to get fitted for new suits. Then they had to go to the bakery and pick out what they wanted for Percy's cake. Or rather, Percy had to. Then they had to go to the ammo shop, because Jason needed more for his pistol he kept on hand. Ever since he became a sort of third body guard to Percy, he made it a point to carry a gun as well as his knife. And last, Jason was going to take Percy out for ice cream again. After all, Percy hated the ammo store. And Jason needed a way to make sure he actually came with him, since only Nico was going to accompany them on their trip to town.

"Go get dressed silly," he said instead, setting the brunette on his own two feet. They'd reached their beach side mansion that they were all sharing. Percy giggled again and skipped inside. Frank followed him closely, though Nico stayed back with Jason. He glanced sideways at the blonde, who still had a dopey smile on his face. "What?" Jason asked when he finally noticed Nico staring at him.

"You've really fallen for him," Nico replied, which caused Jason to blush. Was he really that transparent? He really thought he'd been doing a good job at hiding his feelings. "Hard to believe that half a year ago you wanted to strangle him."

"I know," Jason agreed quietly, allowing Nico to trail him to his room. "He's so incredibly annoying at times but he's so incredibly cute and quirky and ugh." Jason scrubbed his face. Why? Why did he have to fall for Percy now? It wasn't like the age made a difference anyway. Jason would happily date the younger boy. But, because of his profession, he couldn't. And he wouldn't allow himself to fall even harder for Percy. "I don't know what to do Nico. I don't want to fall for him. After all, it's not very professional for sons of rival gangs, even if they've since put aside their differences, to date."

"You know how he feels about you," Nico said, carefully avoiding stirring up trouble. Even if Jason felt the way he did, they still had a beautiful friendship. He didn't want to tarnish that. "He thinks so much of you Jason. It wouldn't hurt to see if he would give it a shot." But Jason shook his head.

"It's okay," he said, stepping behind his changing screen. He changed into simple white shorts and a striped, collared shirt. "Maybe after I've finished up business here, I'll take him out on a proper date. In the meantime, I'm just happy that he's my best buddy." Nico smiled. Percy and Jason were best somethings alright. "We have business to do Nico," he reminded the dark-haired man. "We have to make sure we protect Percy while we're out." Nico shook his head.

"Right," he agreed as Jason stepped out, tossing his swim trunks over a bar in the bathroom. "I hope he's doing okay now. He loves Frank, don't get me wrong, but the big guy makes him a little nervous by himself." And that wasn't good, because Percy could be…funny…when he was nervous. "Let's go get him," Nico said at last.

"I definitely agree," Jason said, stuffing some clothes in his backpack and slinging it over his shoulder. Other than today, Percy hadn't had an episode in awhile, but you could never be sure with him. "We'd better hurry before he wonders where we are." Nico nodded, and they set out on a fast pace towards Percy's room. The brunette was seated on his king bed, staring at the floor. Frank was beside the door, watching him intently. "Ready to go buddy?" he asked, and at the sound of his voice, Percy looked up. He smiled and ran at Jason, who swept him up.

"Uh huh," Percy said, allowing himself to be set down again. Even if he liked it when Jason carried him places. Which happened more often than not, because he could get Jason to do just about anything. "Are we going to get measured first, or are we going to the bakery?"

"We have to get fitted first," Jason replied, seeing his friend's crestfallen look. "It won't take long. Then we can go pick out your cake. Remember, we need one that everyone will like." Percy pouted, but nodded all the same. He followed behind Jason out to their limo. Jason opened the door for him. Percy giggled. He really liked Jason. He quickly became a good friend. Nico, as he passed the blonde, gave him a wink. Jason blushed again, sliding in and closing the door behind him. He sat on one side of Nico for all of three seconds, until Percy noticed that Jason wasn't actually sitting beside him. Then they adjusted so Percy was in the middle rather than by the window. That made him happy. "Alright birthday boy, your father instructed me on what to get for your suit. All you have to do is get the measurements." Percy nodded. But, Jason was going back later in the day to get his measurements done. Nico was going to supervise while Jason went shopping for a present for his buddy.

"I'm glad you're here," Percy said, resting his head on Jason's shoulder. He yawned. He'd been even more tired than usual lately. "I've missed you since the Albuquerque incident. Your father sort of swept you away." Jason nodded. They had private doctors that took a look at him after he was shot. "And you've been so busy working while we've been here. But I get to hang with you all day Saturday! Oh, hey, did I mention father set me up a date for that night." Jason's stomach violently dropped.

"Oh really?" he croaked, trying to keep down the bile rising in his throat. "That's awesome!" He tried to sound enthusiastic. After all, it wasn't that unusual for gang members to set up their children on dates. But so far, Percy hadn't been set up. Jason figured that his father didn't want him to be set up. "What's her name?" he asked. But Percy shook his head.

"It's a he," the brunette replied, and Jason's heart started to revive itself. "His name is… Gosh, I don't remember what his name is. But father would never set me up with a female. He accepts my sexuality."

"His name is Leo Valdez, Percy," Nico interrupted. "You have to remember that by Saturday. Don't embarrass your father again." Percy ducked his head. He wasn't very good with names. Jason wrapped an arm around his shoulders. He didn't want Percy to be upset about something simple. Percy turned to look at him, and Jason leaned forward and placed a kiss on his forehead. He didn't usually do that, and he was sort of horrified after it happened. But Percy beamed at him, which made it all worthwhile. He met Nico's eyes over the brunette's head. Subtly, Nico shook his head. Jason stuck his tongue out at him.

"You'll do just fine Perce," Jason assured. "I have complete faith in you." Percy beamed again, but his smile faltered a little when his gaze travelled downward. He licked his lips, and it took everything in Jason to stay in his seat. God, he wanted to kiss Percy, more than he ever had before.

"Jay," Percy whispered, making the blonde shiver. "Um…" Percy hesitated. How could he say that he wanted the blonde to kiss him? "Jay…" he said again. He wrapped his arms around the blonde's neck, which certainly didn't help. It was also sort of awkward, since he was seated in the middle and they were all supposed to be facing forward. "Jay…" He couldn't think properly.

"Perce…" Jason replied. He glanced up, over at Nico, who was grinning ear to ear. "I…" He leaned in close, so close, he could feel Percy's breath on his lips. Why now of all times, did they really want to do this? "Perce…" he whispered again. Percy closed his eyes and leaned forward so their lips touched. Feather-light and oh so wonderful. Jason carefully maneuvered his arms around the brunette's waist. "God Percy," he said, leaning his forehead against the brunette's.

"Yes Jason?" the brunette asked, gazing up adoringly. He just kissed Jason! But Jason wasn't so sure that it was a good idea. He was about to say so, but then he caught sight of Percy's expression. Oh god, how could he destroy that that blissful expression. He simply gave Percy another feather-light kiss.

"You're absolutely adorable," Jason said at last, to which Percy giggled. He noticed Nico was gazing out the window now, giving them slightly more privacy. "Why did we do that all of a sudden?" Jason blurted before he could stop himself. Percy looked confused.

"I thought we always liked each other?" Percy said, phrasing it more like a question. "I thought you wanted to kiss me. You wanted to, didn't you?" The brunette's lower lips trembled. Jason gently brushed his thumb under the brunette's eyes.

"Of course I did," he said. "I've wanted to for awhile now." Percy grinned, his grip on Jason's neck tightening. He leaned up, practically begging for another kiss. Which Jason found really hard to resist. He gave Percy another kiss, this one a little bit deeper than the last. Percy pulled away first, face flushed happily. Jason just smiled. Maybe he could simply kiss the little guy without actually needing to date him. "You know we can't do anything until after your party, right?" he asked quietly. Percy pouted.

"Yeah, I know," he said at last. "I don't like it though. I really like you."

"I really like you too," Jason replied. "But I still have work to do here. After your party, I promise I'll take you on a proper date." Percy beamed at him, looking at the blonde's lips again. That was all Jason needed. This time, he didn't hesitate. He closed the gap between them and captured the brunette's lips with his. This was probably unintentional, but Percy parted his lips slightly during this particular kiss. But Jason refrained from doing something he wanted to do. He didn't want to scare Percy off. After this one, Percy seemed satisfied. He rested his head on Jason's shoulder, taking his hand in his own. Jason smiled, twining their fingers together. He was so happy right about now. One step closer. "Remember, we have to be professional at the party," Jason reminded him.

"What if I want to kiss you there?" Percy asked quietly. "It's my party. Why shouldn't I be allowed to kiss my almost boyfriend." Jason smiled at that word. Boyfriend. It had a nice ring to it. "Jay, I don't want to be on a date with someone else," Percy said quietly, his lower lip trembling again. "I want you."

"Shh, it's okay Perce," Jason said, kissing the tip of his nose. "Calm down. You're going to get yourself worked up." But Percy didn't seem to want to calm down. Which was bad. Because when he got really upset… Well, you know what happened. "Percy, please, calm down. It'll be okay." Percy wiggled in his seat. No. No not now. They weren't in town yet. "Percy please, just trust me okay? You will get to kiss me at your party. Just not in front of everyone." But that didn't seem to make him feel any better.

"I want to kiss you in front of everyone," he replied, wiggling again. "I want everyone to know we're together." Percy glanced down. "Jay…" he said.

"Pull over, pull over," Jason instructed the driver. "Pull over now." The driver quickly pulled to the side of the road. It didn't really matter where they were. Jason tumbled out, dragging Percy with him. "Come on Perce, you can make it," he said. Percy nodded. He was going to make it. "Focus on me, you're going to be okay." Percy nodded again. "Focus on me Percy, come on." There was a tree a few feet in front of them. That was their immediate destination. "You can kiss me at your party, okay? Wherever you want to kiss me. In front of everyone, in your room, I don't care. Just calm down."

"I can kiss you at my party?" Percy asked, seeming to feel better. "Wherever I want? Whenever I want?" Jason nodded. They finally reached the tree. He got Percy set up, then glanced away while he did his thing. He did make it. Just barely. But he did. But he was going to have a hard time explaining this to his father.

…

Yeah, that's going to be a constant problem for them. It came around, I kind of like it, and it seems like it would be a logical reaction to nervousness, fear, or deep sadness.


	3. Chapter 2-Party Prep

Three chapters into this, and I still don't really have a title for it. I was debating a bunch of different things, but nothing sticks. Oh well. This won't go up for awhile anyway.

Don't worry about Percy. He'd childish, yes, but I'm working on chapter five already and he'll behave better later.

…

Jason glanced up from the newspaper he was pretending to read, watching Percy stand stock still, arms and legs out, while they took his measurements. The brunette noticed the blonde looking at him, and he gave him a smile. Yes, perhaps Percy could act a little juvenile at times, but he knew when he needed to be serious. Now was a time to be serious. Jason glanced back down at the paper for a moment before he let his gaze wander to Nico, who was standing silently at the door, arms crossed. Jason sighed contently. So far nothing serious had happened. And then his phone buzzed, destroying his illusion of peace. He sighed again. His father better have a good reason for texting him. He fished his phone out of his pocket, glancing over the message. And his blood boiled. He punched the call button, crumpling the newspaper on the table.

"What do you mean I have to work Saturday?" Jason demanded as soon as his father answered the phone. "In case you've forgotten, father, that is the day of Percy's party. I'm not going to miss it."

"I'm afraid you have to son," his father said, sounding slightly annoyed with the call already. "Everyone else is already booked. So the responsibility falls on you. I know it's Poseidon's kid's birthday, but it's not like he won't have another. You can just go to that one."

"No, father, you don't understand. I have to be there, or you're going to have a lot of explaining to do to your colleagues when he gets upset." His father was silent on the other end of the phone. "If I do go, you have to explain to him why I won't be at his party, which I promised I'd go to in the first place."

"I'll have someone explain it to him, but it won't be me," his father replied. "I have a lot to do, as do you." Jason winced. He hated being the boss's son. "Just explain the situation to him. He understands. After all, he's a boss's son too." And with that, the blonde's father hung up on him. Jason stared at the phone in dumbfounded silence. Well, wasn't that a cheerful little chat.

"Jason, what's wrong?" Percy asked, approaching him slowly. "What do you mean you won't be at my party?" Jason ushered the brunette outside. If he was going to break down, it was better outside the store than in. "You promised you'd be there."

"And I will," Jason said, wrapping his arms around the brunette's waist. "I promise you I will be there, one way or another." Percy sniffed, but nodded nonetheless. "I have to work a little before your party. Father wanted me to work over, but I'll find a way to make it before."

"I don't want to rush you," Percy said quietly. "You've had more experience than me in these things." Jason smiled softly at the innocent boy in front of him. He bundled the brunette up and led him to the limo. He'd come back and get sized for his suit another day.

"I won't be rushed, don't worry your pretty little head about that one love," he said, motioning for Nico to get into the limo too. "I might just pay someone lower to do it for me, so I make sure I'm at your party. You're first and foremost." Percy gave him a dazzling smile, which only served to reassure him that he was making the right decisions, however wrong they were. "Don't worry love, I'll be there," Jason assured, giving him a kiss. That seemed to calm the brunette down entirely, because he sighed and rested his head on the blonde's shoulder. Nico climbed into the limo, looking at them both questioningly. Percy looked over.

"Jason is going to make sure he's at my party," he said simply. "Oh, and he called me love." Jason reacted with surprise.

"I did?" he asked. He honestly didn't remember saying that. Percy gazed up at him, giving him another smile. "Well, then I'm glad I did," he said, brushing his lips against the brunette's. "Alright, next stop is the bakery. You have to pick out cake for your big party, and then one for our party. Your father is insistent on your big cake being vanilla or chocolate, but since I'm paying for your small cake, it can be whatever you want." Percy smiled up at him. Jason was so good to him. Maybe he didn't particularly like the blonde at first, but he quickly became smitten with him. Any free moment that they had together, they were with each other. "You alright love?" Jason whispered against his neck. "You're awfully quiet right now." Percy gazed up at him.

"I'm fine," he said. "Just thinking." But his insides twisted into knots when Jason called him 'love' again. It made him so happy. "Have I mentioned you make me happy?" he asked the blonde, who gazed at him for a moment. His bodyguard, who so far had remained quiet, snorted. He glared at Nico, who straightened in his seat, pretending he hadn't done anything in the first place. Jason chuckled softly, wrapping an arm around Percy's waist.

"You make me happy too," he said, returning the sentiment. He gazed at Nico over Percy's head. The bodyguard was staring out the window. Jason rolled his eyes, but rested his head on top of Percy's. Maybe dating the younger boy wouldn't be as bad as he thought it would be. Maybe they could make it work, if they wanted to. "Say Perce, do you want our suits to match for the party? Father never told me what color to make mine."

"Ooh, we could match!" Percy said excitedly. "Yes!" Jason chuckled. So he had to request his suit to be charcoal gray as well. "Would you get a matching tie too? Father said I could get blue if I wanted, since it is my favorite color and my party. And a black vest underneath."

"If you want me to match you completely, then I will," the blonde replied, rubbing his nose against Percy's, which, as with every time, caused him to giggle. "I love your little laugh," Jason whispered, causing the brunette to shiver. "You're so adorable."

"Th…Thanks," Percy stuttered. He wasn't used to being complimented. Also, most people found him more annoying than adorable. Even Jason found his antics annoying from time to time, especially when Percy was being clingy and stubborn. He couldn't help how he was. Jason gazed down at the boy he'd fallen hard for, watching the conflicted emotions on his face. Jason kissed his cheek, and that caused him to look up.

"We're at the bakery," Nico said, ruining the moment. Percy pulled away, and Jason hissed in annoyance. "Sorry guys," Nico apologized, wincing. He hated destroying their private little moment. But they still had a lot to do today. "Let's go boys, come on." Percy scowled at his bodyguard, but at Jason's gentle prompting, he got out of the limo. Nico sighed. If they couldn't rein Percy in like they used to, they'd be in for a bumpy ride. "Jason, may I speak to you please?" he asked aside to the blonde, who had the decency to look surprised. Percy glanced at them both. "Go try your cakes Percy. And don't forget the one for your smaller party. I'll be watching from the door." Percy nodded, wandering over to the counter, where the baker had an array of cakes waiting.

"What's up?" Jason asked the bodyguard. But before Nico would talk, he took his position next to the door. "He wants me to try cakes with him."

"That's kind of the problem," Nico said, placing his hand on the back of his neck. He knew better than anyone that Jason was well armed. Not that he thought the blonde would attack him, but… "Percy's become…a bit too dependent on you. Frank and I have had a bit of trouble getting him to behave when you aren't around. Now, it isn't all that bad yet, but I fear it will turn out to be bad."

"Are you suggesting I stop hanging out with him?" Jason asked coolly. Luckily Percy was trying cakes, or he might've overheard their conversation. And it definitely would've made him upset. "Because if you are…" Nico took a step back, then drew his knife. Jason was surprised. Nico didn't pull his weapon on him. Then Jason glanced down. His knife was in his hand. "God Nico, I didn't mean to," he said, sheathing it again. "But I won't stop hanging out with him."

"I'm not saying you should stop hanging out with him," Nico replied carefully, keeping the knife out. "I was just going to suggest hanging out with him less? I mean, if you start dating him, I'm not going to control you, but Frank and I need to be able to protect him. And that includes listening to us."

"Has he not been?" Jason asked curiously. Nico shook his head. For the most part he'd been good, but a few times here and there their orders seemed to go in one ear and out the other. It wasn't anything big, just some simple things, like going a certain place or dressing a certain way.

"Again, he isn't usually bad. And it's not like he needs us to babysit. He's more that capable of making decisions by himself. But, if we have specific instructions for him, he needs to pay attention." Jason felt slightly guilty now. He hadn't meant to make Percy sort of rebel.

"I'll, uh, talk to him or something," Jason promised, noticing Percy was glancing around, probably looking for him. He sauntered up, instantly getting a mouthful of cake. He wasn't the biggest fan in the world of chocolate, but he swallowed it down anyway. "I's good," he mumbled.

"I think this is the one I'm going with," Percy said, setting the fork down. He continued looking around. "Jay…I think I need… I don't know." Jason glanced down. Percy was holding his stomach. Ah, he was probably wondering if he could get some food.

"You picked this cake for your big party then?" the blonde asked, pointing to a chocolate cupcake at the same time. The baker grabbed it, and Jason handed him some money. "Did you already pick out your cake for Sunday?" Percy nodded, glancing down shyly.

"It's blue velvet," he whispered. "With blue frosting. Is that okay?" Jason handed him the chocolate cupcake and Percy's eyes lit up.

"Of course it is love, whatever you want for you special day," Jason replied. He told the extensive order to the baker, who simply nodded and jotted some things down on a notepad. "Alright, we gotta go to Guns'n'Stuff," Jason said, leading Percy away. Percy glanced up from his cupcake. "I know you don't like that store, but you can stay in the limo with Nico if you want. I have to get some things for Saturday. Gotta be ready to protect you." Percy gave him a weak smile, going back to his cupcake. "After that I was going to take you out for ice cream, but I think we should go out for an actual lunch. You're clearly hungry."

"I am not!" Percy said, spraying chocolate crumbs. "Oops, sorry Jay."

"Yeah, not hungry at all," Jason said, rolling his eyes. "Are you sure? I was thinking of a cheeseburger and fries…" He trailed off, watching his friend's expression. Percy seemed to like the idea. "Yep, we'll go out to lunch after that, okay?" Percy nodded, throwing the cupcake wrapper away in a garbage can nearby.

"Hey, before we leave, I want to show you something," Percy said suddenly, tugging Jason down the street. "I thought it was really cool." Jason smiled softly. Maybe they were on a bit of a tight schedule today, but of course he would take the time to see something Percy found interesting. "I hope you like it too," Percy said, blushing faintly. Jason chuckled. They stopped at a shop window, which Percy pressed his face to. Jason stood beside him, wondering what he was staring at. "I've, uh, always wanted to hunt," Percy admitted. "Just because we've lived by forests for awhile. They have this really cool bow in the window." Jason peered in. Indeed. It was also blue, which Percy would like. "Oh, uh, Jay…"

"Sup Perce?" he asked, searching for a price. Not that it actually mattered. He could afford it regardless of price. "You okay love?"

"Yeah, but uh, I need to…" Jason finally glanced over. Percy wasn't focused on the bow anymore. His gaze was travelling over the entire store. Jason glanced back at Nico, pointing at the shop. Nico jogged over. But Jason was already ushering Percy inside, looking for a restroom. He found one and pointed it out. Percy ran over just as Nico slipped inside as well. He took a few moments to assess what was going on. Jason simply shrugged. Percy still found it difficult to say exactly what he needed. Which Jason didn't always understand. But over the months he'd gotten to know Percy's chopped way of speaking sometimes.

"You do take good care of him though," Nico said, interrupting his train of thought. "He clearly trusts you." Jason nodded, distracted. He wanted to buy the bow for Percy. He just had to figure out how he'd get it home without Percy seeing it. Percy emerged from the restroom and climbed onto Jason's back. Jason glanced back at him. He didn't usually do that in public. But Percy didn't appear to be upset. He just looked tired.

"You wanna ride?" he asked the brunette, slipping his arms under his legs. Percy nodded, closing his eyes. "Tired little boy," Jason cooed, hefting him up a little higher. He staggered out of the shop. Nico followed close behind them both, occasionally glancing around. "Will you watch him while I get some more ammo for my pistol?" he asked the bodyguard.

"No," Percy said sleepily. "Do it another day. I wanna go home." Jason sighed. He would just have to have their lunch brought to them at home. When Percy got tired, he tended to be stubborn. "Are we still going?" Percy asked.

"Nah," Jason said, maneuvering into the limo. "I'll go tomorrow after I get myself sized for my suit. I'll take you home and get you to bed." He tried to strap Percy into his seat, but the brunette clearly had other ideas. As Nico closed the door, he climbed onto Jason's lap, curling up and tucking his head under Jason's chin. He sighed happily, and Jason froze. This was unsafe, but at the same time he didn't want to disturb the younger boy. "Alright, you can nap there for now. Oh." he turned to Nico. "Their renting Hollindale Hall for his party. I figured you, me, and Frank could take him up there beforehand so he can get familiar with the layout. You know, so he's not in a totally unfamiliar place."

"That sounds like a wonderful idea," Nico agreed. "Maybe Friday? That's the only day we don't have anything major to do." Jason nodded, toying with Percy's hair, which he seemed to like. "But, um, think over what I said, okay? I just don't want him to grow too attached to you. Not that I find it to be a bad thing," he added at Jason's scowl. "He never grows attached to anyone. I don't want him to depend on you, and one day you won't be there." Jason's scowl melted into a frown. There was a very good chance that, one day, he wouldn't be there for Percy. He'd be away for work, or worse, he'd move away and leave the brunette behind.

"I'll leave him alone for a few days," he said at last, his grip on the boy tightening. He really didn't want to let him go. "I have some business to do anyway. It'll be good for him to spend some time away from me." Jason jumped when someone grabbed his wrist. He glanced down. Percy wasn't sleeping like he thought he was. Instead, he was looking up at him with this adorable little puppy pout.

"You're not really leaving me, are you?" he asked quietly. "I don't want you to leave." Jason sighed. He didn't know what to do. He felt so conflicted. He knew leaving Percy would be good for him. But, what if he got himself worked up? The last few nights he'd been having nightmares. What if he woke up and Jason wasn't there to comfort him? "Jay?" he asked, searching the blonde's face. "Are you going to leave?"

"I…I am," he said, and his heart shattered when Percy's face fell. "It'll be good for us to be apart, yeah? I still have a few things to do, but other than that, I should probably get ready for my job on Saturday." Percy drew patterns on Jason's chest, simply listening to him speak. He desperately wanted to cry, but he wouldn't. He wasn't some baby that needed pampering.

"I'll be okay," Percy said. "We have stuff to do as well. Gotta get ready for my party after all." He gave the blonde a watery smile. Jason smiled down at him. He knew how Percy behaved by now. He could sense the brunette was upset about his leaving, but he was trying to be brave. He did notice Percy look down, swiping at his eyes.

"Aww love, it's okay," Jason said, kissing his temple. "I'll be back in time for your party on Saturday. We'll see each other then. I promise." Percy smiled and got up on his knees, kissing his boyfriend. Jason, understandably, reacted with surprised. After all, Percy didn't usually kiss him first. But then Percy smiled into their kiss. And god did Jason's heart soar. He pulled Percy closer to himself, deepening the kiss. Which Percy didn't seem to mind so much. In fact, he seemed to welcome it. He parted his lips again, and Jason opened his eyes, he saw Percy practically begging him. But he pulled away, and Percy looked disappointed. He shook his head. "Too soon," he whispered.

"Alright," Percy sighed, settling back down. "But I will get what I want, sooner or later." Jason laughed. He had no doubts about that.

…

These chapters vary in length, but it's never overdone. So I'm happy.


	4. Chapter 3-Percy's New Escort

I'm on a roll here. I've had so many ideas bouncing around my head. And I love it. I haven't felt this driven to write anything in a long time. Even if you guys won't see it for awhile.

Next chapter will see to Percy behaving a bit more like a teenager, as he battles his own internal conflicts.

…

"Perseus." Percy, who was on his stomach on his bed playing a game on his tablet, looked up at his father's voice. Nico moved aside so Poseidon could enter the room. "Since your escort is now off the island, I'm assigning you a new one."

"I'm not a little kid father," Percy said, sitting up. He was fully dressed. He knew they were attending to business today, so he was dressed sharply in a button up, vest, tie, and slacks. His dress shoes were lined up neatly by the door. "I do not need an escort on our private island. What threat is there?"

"You never know Perseus, you never know," Poseidon said. At his son's annoyed look, he simply sighed. "I know you don't like the idea of escorts, and believe me, it isn't my first thought to trust your life in someone else's hands, but you may not, under any circumstances, wander the island by yourself."

"I'm not by myself," Percy pointed out, rising. He was getting himself worked up, and he knew it. But, his father still treated him like he was a toddler. "I do have bodyguards that are more than capable of taking care of me. Besides, Jason wasn't my escort. He's my friend." Poseidon waved a hand. He hadn't planned on Zeus's kid taking a liking to his son, but it did have some benefits, as he was always more than willing to transport Percy everywhere.

"That matter is unimportant, so far as I'm concerned," he replied, and Percy bit back a retort. "The fact he's your friend is just a bonus. But the point is, I'm having another escort fly in until the party, then Zeus's whelp can escort you again."

"His name is Jason," Percy gritted out, balling his hands at his sides. "And I would appreciate it if you didn't talk about him like he's an object." Again, Poseidon just waved that aside. Percy took a few deep breaths. "Fine then. Do I know my escort this time? Or are you going to surprise me again?"

"This is someone new. His mother is looking to join with us, so I decided that we would get to know them both this week, where we can definitely assess how they are." Percy did let a sigh escape this time. "I know you are unhappy, son, but it's all for the best, believe me." Now Percy waved a hand. He could care less about the backstory. "Get yourself ready boy. They'll be here shortly." With that, Poseidon left. Percy glanced at Nico, who shrugged.

"Did you know of this?" he demanded. Nico arched an eyebrow. Percy was usually never curt with him, so this was a bit of a surprise.

"I had no idea," he replied. "How am I supposed to read your father's mind when I'm with you all day?" And with that, Percy's sour mood evaporated. Of course Nico wouldn't have known. After all, the dark-haired man was asleep in the extra bed in the brunette's room last night, while the extra body guards took over. "It won't be so bad. After all, you met Jason that way."

"And Jason was rude at first, if you remember correctly," Percy reminded him. But, he did shrug on a blood red blazer. After all, if he was to meet someone new, he had to look his best. He also slipped on his shoes. He'd been hoping for a quiet day today. "What should we even do today?" he asked the bodyguard. "After all, this person is my escort, but I know the island better."

"We could just tell the limo driver to take us somewhere," Nico suggested, following behind Percy as they exited his room. Frank glanced at them both curiously, then set off after them as well. "It's not in your place to say, since he's your escort." Percy screwed his face, though neither Nico nor Frank could see that. "Is that him?" Nico whispered, and Percy stopped in the hall. He cocked his head to the side. A slender dark-haired woman chatted idly with his father, sitting opposite to him on a leather chair. Her son seemed to be a little clone of her in looks. He was tall and slender like his mother, with dark eyes and hair and fair skin. He was dressed similarly to Percy, aside from the fact his slacks were black and his blazer was deep blue.

"Ah, Perseus," his father said with a smile. The boy and his mother turned to him. "This is Aphrodite. She was the woman I told you about." Percy inclined his head. He took a few steps forward, holding his hand out. Aphrodite smiled and took it, and he brought it to his lips, as his father had taught him to do with female colleagues countless times.

"Pleasure to meet you, ma'am," Percy said sweetly. Aphrodite's smile stretched a little wider. One thing about Percy being younger than most of his father's colleague's children was that he was still considered adorable and sweet. And they often used that to their advantage.

"My, what a sweet young man," she said, and Percy smiled at her. "And this is my son Mitchell." Percy eyed the boy, who eyed him back. As he did with Aphrodite, he extended his hand in greeting, but the boy simply sniffed and turned away. Percy dropped his hand, frowning. Aphrodite sighed quietly, but didn't say anything else. Poseidon narrowed his eyes. How dare someone be rude to his son?

"Nico, Frank!" he called, as he knew they were never far away from Percy. "Please accompany the boys to town." He led the duo away. "And don't hesitate if Mitchell is nothing but polite to him, do you understand?" Frank nodded, but Nico shifted uneasily. He wasn't sure how this was going to go today. But, he convinced Percy to do it in the first place, so he'd better make sure the brunette had a good time, snooty boy or no.

"Let's go," Frank said to them, grabbing Mitchell by the shirt collar, allowing Percy to follow at his leisure. The boy protested, but Frank had an iron grip. He wasn't letting go. Percy followed behind them both, scowling. He already missed Jason, and how dare his father stick him with this…individual. Even Jason wasn't _this_ rude when they first met. At least he interacted with him.

"Where would you like to go?" Percy asked, simply because he tried to get along with his father's colleagues. He was raised to behave, after all. "There's not a whole lot to do, but there's a small town about ten miles away. We could take the limo if you want." One downfall to being young was people assumed he trusted easily, since he was still at that impressionable age.

"Look," Mitchell spat. "It wasn't my idea to babysit you. My mother insisted. I don't fucking care what we do, but there's no way I'm sticking around a brat like you." He whirled around and shoved Percy, hard. The brunette stumbled back, stunned. Before he could even think to do something, Nico had a knife pressed against Mitchell's neck, who gasped.

"That's quite enough of that," the dark-haired man warned. "You will not speak to him that way, and you will certainly not harm him, unless you want to be meeting the sharp end of my knife." Percy blinked. He'd never seen Nico this angry at a single person before. As soon as he removed the knife, Mitchell sneered, but he did say anything else. He whirled around and marched off to the limo. "Are you okay Percy?" Nico asked, coming over and inspecting him. "He didn't hurt you, did he?"

"Not physically, but my pride is a little hurt," Percy replied. He really missed Jason now. "Let's just go. The sooner this day is over, the better." Percy ducked his head and walked to his limo. Nico frowned. Should he call the blonde? But, if Jason heard that someone was being rude to Percy, he'd fly back and beat the shit out of them. And they couldn't have the blonde beating up a new colleague's son. That just didn't look good.

"Where have we decided to go?" Nico asked as he and Frank crawled into the limo. He noticed Percy was sitting as far away from Mitchell as possible, drumming his fingers on the seat beside him. "Percy?" he asked, causing the brunette to jump. He glanced up. "Have you picked a place?" he asked again. Percy shrugged and glanced out the window. Nico sighed. "Just take us into town," he told the driver. "We'll decide when we get there." The driver nodded and they started off. Nico sat across from Percy, studying him without letting on that he was. Percy didn't look like he was having fun. He kept staring out the window and sighing. Occasionally, he'd shift in his seat, which could've been just about anything. Again, Nico frowned. He didn't like seeing Percy upset.

"Um, Nico," Percy said. Nico looked up. Percy was done staring out the window. "How far is town?" he asked, which was strange, because he knew how far it was. Nico studied him. Nothing really looked out of the ordinary, except maybe that offhand comment.

"Not far," he replied, gauging Percy's reaction. The brunette bit his lip, but he nodded, going back to his window. "Is something wrong?" he asked.

"Uh, no, nothing's wrong," Percy replied, not really looking at him as he said it. Nico turned to Frank, who was gazing at the brunette in concern. So, Nico wasn't the only one worried about the brunette's behavior. He captured the other bodyguard's attention, raising an eyebrow. But Frank shrugged. He was just as clueless as Nico was.

"Do you want to call Jason?" he asked Percy softly, who actually turned to look at him. He'd forgotten his phone at the house. "I brought my cell, just in case. I have Jason's number. Do you want to speak with him?" Percy glanced over at Mitchell, who was watching the scene through slitted eyes. "There's something wrong with you," Nico added, leaning over to whisper that in the brunette's ear. "I just want to make sure you're okay."

"I am okay," Percy promised. "I do want to talk to Jason. Can you call him?" Nico nodded, fishing his phone out of his pocket. He scrolled until he found the blonde's number, then handed it to Percy, who pressed the call button and cradled the phone to his ear. He wiggled around, and, despite Nico knowing his mannerisms quite well, he was stumped. Did he have to go? He wasn't nervous or scared, just sad.

"Hi Jason," Percy said when the blonde picked up. He glanced up at Nico, who he knew was watching him. He shifted in his seat again.

"Percy!" the blonde exclaimed, and Percy smiled. Just hearing Jason's voice calmed his nerves. "How are you? You haven't replaced me, have you?" Percy knew Jason was joking, but he essentially had. Though it wasn't his choice. He wiggled around again, trying to get comfortable.

"No," he lied. "No one can replace you." Which wasn't a lie. No one could. "I miss you," Percy said softly, turning towards the front of the limo to get some miniscule amount of privacy. "Can't you come home until Saturday and then go work? I need you here."

"You'll be fine love," Jason said, and Percy frowned. It wasn't because of the pet name, because he still loved it when Jason called him that. It was because Jason didn't seem to sense his mood. "When I get home you get to give me all the kisses and hugs you want, yeah?" he asked.

"Yeah," Percy agreed unhappily. Jason was silent for a few moments. "You still there?" the brunette asked.

"Yes, I am," Jason replied. "What's wrong love? What's making my little ray of sunshine sound so unhappy?"

"I have a new escort," Percy whispered, feeling tears prick the corners of his eyes. "He doesn't like me, and he's not interested in liking me. He called me brat and shoved me."

"What?!" Percy winced. Even Nico looked mildly surprised, since he could hear that one from where he was sitting. "How dare someone hurt you? Hold on, I'm booking a flight back."

"No, no, don't do that," Percy said hurriedly, even if that was what he desperately wanted. "You have things to do yet. Don't let me stop you." He wiggled again. He obviously knew why he was so uncomfortable, but town wasn't too far away. He could hold it. "I'll be okay."

"Are you sure love? I can fly back today and tell my father to shove it." Percy debated that. He really, really wanted that. But, as Zeus's only son, he had responsibilities. And, unfortunately, they didn't always include making sure Percy was okay.

"Yeah, I'm sure," he replied at last. "I'll just see you on Saturday, okay? Don't worry about me," he added when Jason grunted at him. "Just worry about your job."

"Well, alright," Jason said at last. But, he didn't like this. Percy sounded so unhappy, and he wasn't there to make him feel better. There was only so much he could do over the phone. "I'll see you on Saturday then. Take care love. And if he bothers you again, don't hesitate to call. I'll be over before you even hang up." At that, Percy smiled. Yes, that much he knew. Jason hung up. He sighed and handed the phone back to Nico. Then he wiggled again.

"Nico, I need to… We need to stop," he said at last, unable to hold it in any longer. Nico made the driver pull over, and Mitchell gave them all an annoyed look.

"Are we really stopping for a potty break?" he asked, and Percy winced. "Hold it like a real man. Are you really that fucking pathetic? You can't hold your little baby bladder till we get to town?" Tears welled in Percy's eyes. He was so self-conscious about that to begin with. Why would Mitchell say that to him? "Pathetic," Mitchell spat. "Fine, go potty then." He waved a hand. But Percy didn't move. He wouldn't be able to go now. At least, not where Mitchell would be able to see him. "What's the matter baby? Are you camera shy?" Mitchell taunted. Frank growled. This was getting to be too much. Percy buried his face. Mitchell didn't have to keep bullying him about this. This was something that was out of his control.

"I…I…" Percy stammered into his hands. He didn't know what to say. He had to go, and he knew he had to go, but he wouldn't be able to. He couldn't move. He felt a hand on his shoulder, and he looked up to Nico, who was staring down at him.

"Come on Percy, just ignore him," the bodyguard prompted gently.

"Yes, ignore me, by all means," Mitchell said. Nico turned a murderous eye to him. "By all means, baby, go use the potty like a good baby. Or are you not potty trained yet? Do you still need a diaper?" Percy buried his face again and burst into tears. Why? Why would Mitchell do this? Frank was mighty sick of this stuck-up prick, so he picked him up by his shirt collar again and tossed him out of the limo. "I will tell my mother about this!" Mitchell said angrily.

"And we'll tell Poseidon that you were bullying his son," Nico shot back. This was perhaps the worst escort they'd ever encountered. Even Clarisse hadn't been this bad. Mitchell knew all the right buttons to press. After all, Percy's bathroom problems were something he loathed, and felt extremely embarrassed about. "Do you think he'll let your mother in if he knows what her offspring has done to his flesh and blood? He's very protective of Percy. Maybe she should've done your research before coming." Nico slammed the door before Mitchell could say anything else. "Oh Percy, I'm so sorry we put you through that," he said to the brunette, who was still crying into his hands. "I'm going to call Jason," he said to Frank, who grunted in response. "Can you please make sure he's at least comfortable?"

"You got it," Frank said, settling beside the brunette, draping a muscly arm over his shoulders. Percy's cried softened into sniffles, which then dissolved into hiccups. Frank rubbed his back. He looked like a big, tough guy, but he was an extreme softie when it came to Percy. Their jobs were to protect him, and they hadn't done that. Nico, seeing Percy was being properly taken care of, climbed out of the limo. Mitchell was nowhere to be soon. Good.

"Jason, we just had an incident," Nico said, getting right to the point as soon as the blonde picked up.

"What happened?" Jason asked, sounding alarmed.

"Mitchell, Percy's new escort, was bullying him about his bathroom problems, which you know he's extremely self-conscious about." The blonde made a noise of agreement. "It caused him to cry. We sent the guy packing, but he won't be completely calm again for awhile. I think your father would understand if you came home early, correct?"

"Correct," Jason said, shouting something into the background. "And if he doesn't, fuck him. I'm coming back as soon as the pilot gets the jet ready to go." Nico nodded. Good.

"I'll cover for you if you need," he offered. He noticed Frank leading Percy out of the limo out of the corner of his eye. The brunette was walking strangely. "Uh oh, gotta go Jason. I'll see you soon?"

"Oh you bet," Jason replied. "Make sure that Mitchell guy is still around when I get back. I have a few words for him." With that, the blonde hung up with a final shout to someone in the background. Nico wandered over to Frank and Percy, who were standing around waiting for him. Percy sniffed, glancing down. His slacks were soaked.

"It's okay sweetie," Nico said, using his own pet name for Percy when he was upset. "There's new clothes in the limo. Frank will get them for you, won't you?" Frank nodded, slipping back in.

"I ruined the limo," Percy said miserably. "Father is never going to forgive me for this. I never do that in the limo."

"I'm sure he'll understand sweetie. Jason's on his way back. Let's get you changed and we'll go back to the house and see him."

…

"How fucking dare you cause this sweet little boy to cry?" Jason demanded. Mitchell crossed his arms in front of him. Percy clung to Jason's back, his face buried in the blonde's shoulders. His bodyguards had done a good job of helping him get himself cleaned up. Then Nico went off to talk to Poseidon while Frank continued to watch over them. "You have a lot of fucking nerve standing there smirking at me," Jason added. Mitchell did smirk at him.

"Hiding behind your boyfriend baby?" he taunted. He had a little fight left in him. "What, are your fighting skills the same as your bathroom skills?" Jason gently set Percy down, even though tears flowed down his cheeks. He kissed his forehead and mumbled a few things to him, to which Percy nodded. Then Jason turned and launched himself at Mitchell, who squeaked in surprise when he tumbled backwards.

"You, spoiled little brat, better shut your fucking mouth," Jason said. "If one more tear falls from his eyes on your account, you will not live to see the sun rise again. Do you read me loud and clear?" Mitchell debated saying some smartass remark. After all, this blonde cinnamon roll didn't scare him. But, he decided this wasn't worth the fight.

"Yes Jason, sir, I do," he said. Jason let the dark-haired boy up. He dusted himself off, then sauntered into the house. As soon as he was gone, Percy ran at Jason, who scooped him up and held him close. Nico trailed Poseidon, who stormed about angrily.

"APHRODITE!" he hollered into the house. 'YOU WILL NEVER BE A PART OF THIS GANG! NOT AS LONG AS YOUR SON IS A BULLYING LITTLE ASSHOLE!" He wandered over to the trio, noticing his son tucked into the blonde boy's arms. "Are you okay son?" he asked, gently wiping away Percy's tears. "I should've known when he wouldn't accept your handshake that he was bad news. I'm so sorry you had to go through that."

"It's alright father," Percy said, dabbing at his eyes. "I'm okay now. I have Jason back." Poseidon eyed the blonde, noticing how he held his son closely. When Percy sniffed again, the blonde rubbed his nose against his, which caused him to giggle.

"Well then," he said. "Good work boy. I suppose you can stick around. Now if you'll excuse me, I have some business to attend to." He whirled around, marching off. Percy glanced up at Jason, smiling softly. Something good had come out of today's bad experience. Jason was home.

…

Aww, poor little Percy. I'm sorry you had to go through that honey.


	5. Chapter 4-The Struggles of Teenagedom

So, I've put up the prologue (and by the time you may see this, it'll probably be up for awhile). Guess we'll see how it goes. Also, I've realized that Creative Writing in school has ruined me. I can't have things single spaced anymore. It has to be double spaced.

…

"Quit being a fucking baby," Percy whispered to himself in his mirror, staring at his red-rimmed eyes. He was trying to prove to his father that he wasn't a little kid. But having potty accidents and crying for hours on end wasn't doing his whole "I'm not a little kid thing" any good. After Mitchell and his mother left, Jason wandered to his room to cool off. He'd invited the brunette over, but Percy decided he'd rather be alone. After constantly telling himself he didn't need Jason, here the blonde was.

"Are you okay sweetie?" Nico asked, taking a small step forward. But Percy whirled around and pointed at the door, silently ordering the dark-haired male back to his place. Nico arched an eyebrow. Who was this? Percy wasn't always very verbal, but he was never this way. "Percy, what's wrong?" he asked.

"I'm not a fucking baby," Percy replied to that. Frank stuck his head in, staring at the brunette in amazement. Percy never really spoke like that. "I don't need Jason to be here, or you. I am skilled enough to defend myself. Father has taught me enough about guns, and I did take karate when I was younger."

"It's not that your father doesn't trust you to defend yourself," Nico replied. "He just doesn't trust everyone else. All he wants is for you to be safe. And yes, you can hold your own, but he feels better if he has extra eyes on you. After all, you're his only son. What would he do if you met an early end?" But Percy shook his head. Yes, he was aware he was his father's only heir, but he wanted to prove himself.

"Jason's taking me to the hall to get things set up later," he said. "And I just want it to be us. I don't care what father says!" he added hurriedly as Nico opened his mouth to speak. "I'm ultimately in charge of you, and I'm ordering you to stay here." Nico reacted with surprise. Percy never really had a problem with them before. In fact, he'd relied on Nico a lot for support. Why the sudden change now? Well, he knew it was because he wanted to prove something to himself. But risking his own safety wasn't grown up. It was stupid. He opened his mouth to say something, but he felt a hand on his shoulder. He glanced back at Frank.

"Let him go," he whispered. "Yes, it's stupid and idiotic, but he has to see that for himself." They both glanced at the brunette, who was changing into swim trunks. Probably heading down to the pool after this. "But he does have Jason with him. And the blonde boy won't let anything happen to him." Nico bit his lip. They answered mostly to his father, but Percy did control them to his own extent as well. But in all the time they'd been hired, he never once executed any sort of control over them. "He'll be okay. He has us on speed dial if he needs us." Slowly, Nico nodded. He still hated the idea. After all, he'd been with this family a long time. He'd seen Percy grow up (so to speak) and he wasn't quite ready to let that go. But, at the same time, he knew this was important to the brunette. He wanted to prove that he didn't need to be babied at every possible moment.

"Alright," he said, turning to Percy, who glanced up. "Just…be careful. Don't forget your phone."

"Yeah, yeah," Percy mumbled, throwing a towel over his shoulder. He strode away, not really caring if they followed him or not. He emerged onto the patio, squinting into the sun. He noticed Jason stretched out on a lawn chair, shades on. He looked like he was dozing. Percy debated waking him up, but then decided against it, instead setting up camp on another chair. He sat down, gazing around. Nico and Frank were standing by the sliding glass doors, quietly observing him. Maybe he'd been too harsh on them, but he didn't really care right now. He could apologize to them later. He glanced over at his other bodyguard, a blonde man named Will. Will winked at him, striding over to his main bodyguards. Even in his current state, Percy had to smile. He loved Will to death, and he especially loved the fact that he'd been capturing Nico's attention.

"Hey there love." Percy glanced over at Jason, his smile stretching a little wider. Jason removed his sunglasses and sat up. "What's wrong? You don't look happy." Percy sighed and stretched out on his chair, his smile vanishing. "Talk to me love," Jason said, kneeling beside the brunette's chair. "What's wrong?"

"Quit babying me!" Percy snapped, causing the blonde to jump back with surprise. "I'm not fragile, and I don't need you constantly pampering me. I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself." Jason held up his hands.

"I never said you weren't," he replied. What happened to his adorable little buddy? Not that he didn't love Percy no matter what. But he really loved Percy's still intact child-like innocence. And he really did enjoy his more juvenile nature. It suited him. "What's really wrong Percy?" he asked.

"I'm going to be sixteen Jason," Percy said, rising and pacing by the pool. Jason watched with his eyes. "But I act like I'm four. At least, my body does. Are you kidding me? I just ruined our limo because some stuck up prat was making fun of me! Teenagers don't do that." Jason listened curiously. He knew Percy felt this way sometimes, but he really wondered what triggered this. "And I cry. A lot."

"That within itself isn't a bad thing," Jason pointed out. Percy gave him a sour look. Again, the blonde held up his hands. His adorable little buddy had gotten very bitter all of a sudden.

"Jason, I don't act like a proper boss's son, alright?" Percy said at last. "Are you kidding me? You went on hits when you were my age, right?" Slowly, Jason nodded. He didn't want to add fuel to the fire. But he couldn't completely disagree. He'd been on his first hit at fourteen. "I'm hardly allowed to leave my mansion. It took a lot of convincing to let father let me go to public school, even if it's not completely public. I act like a little kid, so that's how he treats me. I'm sick of it!" Percy stormed away, shoving passed his bodyguards. All three looked at each other, then slowly turned to Jason, who felt his cheeks coloring. He wasn't entirely sure what happened.

"What happened?" Nico asked as Frank disappeared inside. Jason shrugged helplessly. Nico just sighed. Percy went through mood swings sometimes. He blamed it on Percy being a teenager still. A younger teenager. "We'll let him cool down. Since Jake is upstairs, we'll let him take over." Nico broke away from the door, striding over to Jason. Will followed behind him. Jason studied the dark-haired body guard. He'd been wondering something lately.

"Pardon my curtness, but do you have…friends your own age?" he asked. Nico arched an eyebrow. Well, yes, he did. But, he'd known nothing but this family for as long as he could remember. So he didn't have much of a drive to pal around with anyone outside the gang. "Not that I want to get rid of you," Jason added. "Percy absolutely adores you." At that, Nico smiled.

"I love that kid to death," he replied. "I've watched him grow up." Jason smiled to that. They were interrupted by the door opening and the brunette stepping out, walking over and laying on Jason's chair with him.

"Hello love," Jason greeted, kissing his forehead. "What's up?"

"I'm sorry Nico," he said, ignoring Jason altogether. "I was unusually harsh." Nico dipped his head. "It was uncalled for. And Jay," he added, turning so he was facing the blonde. "I'm sorry to you as well. I shouldn't have snapped." Jason smiled softly. It was very mature of Percy to calm down and apologize on his own free will.

"It's alright love," he said. "I'm sorry for making you feel like I've been babying you. That's not my intention."

"I know," Percy replied, drawing lazy patterns on Jason's bare chest. "I haven't been very honest with how I've been feeling either." Jason shivered. Had he ever mentioned that he loved the way Percy's hands felt on his bare skin? "I promise I'll try harder to relay how I'm feeling or what I need. Starting now. I'll be right back. I need to use the restroom." Percy rose and walked back inside. Jason smiled. He'd never once heard Percy say that in a full sentence. Not because he wasn't capable of doing so. His mind just wandered a lot.

"Did you break my client?" Nico asked jokingly, taking a seat beside the blonde. He glanced up and shrugged. He didn't think so. Then again, what did he expect? This was Percy they were talking about. Nothing shocked him with that boy anymore. "I'm glad to see this side of him emerge a little more," Nico added, almost as an afterthought to himself. "I know it exists. I've seen it plenty of times. But it's nice to see him mature."

"He's always been mature," Jason defended. "It's not like he really is four. He is mature."

"And he can hear you." Both Nico and Jason turned to Percy guiltily. He glided over and settled down on Jason's chair again, resting his head on his chest. "I'm sorry I don't act my age," he added softly. "I'm such a screw up."

"What? No love, don't think like that," Jason said firmly, but softly. "You are not a screw up." But Percy cast his eyes downward. Right now, he didn't feel like he could do anything right. He felt tears welling before he could stop them. "Percy please," Jason pleaded, resting his forehead against the brunette's. "Don't cry love."

"I'm not going to cry," Percy replied irritably. Here Jason was, babying him again. "It's not manly." Jason just frowned. No, it wasn't. And he did hate when Percy cried, because he loved to see his little ray of sunshine so happy.

"Does someone need a nap?" Will teased gently, jabbing the brunette in the side. Percy scowled. He hated it when they did that. Nico put a hand on Will's shoulder and shook his head. Now wasn't the time for that.

"Can you go check on Jake for me? I haven't seen him in a while." Will just shrugged and sauntered off. But not before shooting a wink at Nico, who blushed faintly before shaking it off. "Percy, may I speak to you, alone, please?" he asked, waiting while Percy gave him a surprised look and rose from his place. "Walk and talk to me," Nico said, beginning to walk the grounds of their vacation home. It was a very big home with a lot of ground. He let Percy collect his thoughts in silence for a little while, instead studying the boy he'd known for years. Not a lot had changed about him, minus his height. He still had the same bright, sea-green eyes that held much mischief in them, as well as the award winning dimpled smile. The same dark brown/black hair.

"I told you I'm a screw up," Percy said softly, so softly, Nico almost didn't hear him. But he did. And he stopped dead in his tracks. Percy walked a few more steps before he realized his bodyguard wasn't beside him. So he stopped again. "What?" Percy asked, kicking a stray pebble with his sandal. "It's true."

"Percy stop that right now," Nico scolded. "You're a bright, young man yet. No one's expecting you to have it all together."

"No," Percy said to that. "But I am expected to do certain things since my dad kinda runs the place. Go on hits. Host parties. That kind of thing. But I haven't. I don't even plan my own parties. Hell, Jason's been more involved with my birthday party than I have. I know for a fact Jason did his first hit at fourteen. And Mitchell, as much of a prat as he was, has already hosted several successful galas, which brought a lot of small gangs together. Why his mother wanted to join us is beyond me," he added quietly to himself. "The point is Nico, as far as this world is concerned, I am a screw up. And it'll always be that way." Percy strutted off, feeling hollow. Nico frowned, following behind him a few paces. There was a lot of security at this house, so anyone who stepped up to it would be a moron. But Poseidon hired him to protect his son at any cost, so that was what he would do.

Eventually, after about five laps around the house, Percy went inside, where Frank met him and walked with him a little ways. But Nico remained outside, feeling conflicted. He wanted to be there to smother Percy with reassurance that he wasn't a screw up and that is was perfectly acceptable to live the lifestyle he lived. But at the same time, he knew that the brunette wouldn't want that. Not now. He sighed. He'd just have to trust that Jason would know what to do.

…

Jason glanced over at the passenger seat, where Percy sat quietly, just staring at his hands. He frowned. Percy always talked his ear off when they went anywhere. What was wrong with his little ray of sunshine? Come to think of it, after his talk with Nico, he hadn't seemed much like himself. Was it because of this new side of him? While he would always love Percy no matter what, he didn't want to lose the person he fell so hard for in the first place entirely. He reached over and took Percy's hand in his. Percy looked up.

"What's up Perce?" he asked quietly. The brunette looked back down.

"I'm just not in a talkative mood," he replied. "I'm sorry." Jason stifled a sigh. There were those words again. He was getting sick of hearing them. Percy had nothing to apologize for. As he pulled up in front of Hollindale Hall, he pondered what to say to the brunette. "Don't," Percy said, surprising him. "Don't you try to reassure me like Nico tried to do. I just want the truth, okay?"

"Okay?" Jason agreed uncertainly. What was Percy getting at.

"Am I a nuisance?" Percy asked, catching Jason off guard. That wasn't quite the question he'd been expecting. "I must be," Percy answered. "No one else ever seems to want to do things with me."

"What do you mean Perce?" Jason asked, switching the car off and turning to the brunette. "I don't understand love."

"You're not my first escort," Percy said. "I've had a lot. Father finds it fitting to assign me new ones. But none of them stick around for long. They all claim they hated hanging out with me afterwards."

"What?" Jason asked. "How could anyone resist this adorableness?" At that, Percy smiled a little. "They just don't know what a great guy you really are. And it's their loss Percy, not yours."

"I also hold Nico back," the brunette added. "He's sworn to protect me instead of living his life. Most men his age are married, or at least dating. He hasn't even thought of it, and he won't as long as he works for father. Not to mention he never seems to go out with anyone his own age. He's constantly with me. The little brat."

"Percy!" Jason exclaimed. "What has gotten into you little buddy? Of course you're not 'holding him back.'" He added air quotes to the phrase. "He did it because he loves you. He's been with your father a long time, and he's seen you grow up. He wants to continue to watch you become a lovely young man. That's why he protects you." Percy bit his lip. He'd become a lot more aware of everything around him. Maybe not all at once, but he was starting to understand exactly how his lifestyle was affecting everyone, especially the ones close to him. "You're not holding him back Percy. Far from it."

"If your sure," Percy said quietly, unbuckling himself and stepping out of the car. "Come on Jay. Let's go check out where they're hosting my party. Which we wouldn't even need to do if I didn't have a nervous bladder. Curse my fucking body." Percy trudged ahead of Jason, who was appalled. He'd never heard Percy speak like that before. What was wrong with him? Did he need to go talk to a counselor? A lot of adolescents struggled with things like this. Jason had been no exception. He'd often questioned if he was doing things right or if people really did like him, or if they were just scared of him because of his father. He dug his phone out of his pocket, scrolling through until he found Poseidon's number.

"What is it boy?" Poseidon asked when he picked up. "I have a meeting to attend to so this better be…"

"Sir, it's about your son," Jason interrupted, and instantly Poseidon was silent. "I fear something is wrong. I think he may need to see a counselor or something. He's been a little off today."

"Do you think so?" Poseidon asked, worry lacing every word. "I trust your judgement boy, since my son is so smitten with you."

"That is why I called sir," Jason said. "I know how much Percy means to you. I just wanted you to know he may need help that his bodyguards and I can't give him."

"Thank you Jason." Jason was more than a little surprised at that. Poseidon never said his name. To him or when he popped up in conversation. Percy had told him that much. "Can you please keep an eye on him in the mean time? I'm going to fly someone out here."

"You bet," Jason said, relieved. "I'd better go in fact. We're checking out the birthday boy's venue right now." He hung up, feeling a little better. Percy would get help. And god knows Jason didn't know what to do.

…

Yay I finished it. I honestly wasn't expecting to. But here it is. And I know my little plan has crumbled with the introduction of What You Don't Know. Believe me, I'm going to work on everything I need to work on.


	6. Chapter 6-New Levels of Maturity

Yeah I know I've been neglecting things. No, things probably won't be changing any time soon. Also, we'll get to see who Poseidon flies out.

Also I've been reading a lot of Yu-gi-oh fanfiction lately, which may be why I want to write it so much. Don't you worry, I'm not writing any Yu-gi-oh stuff, I just felt the need to add this in.

…

Percy glanced at the outfit on his bed in distaste, deciding to just flop beside them instead. Honestly he didn't want to get dressed today. More often than not it was for business anyway, and they always dressed sharply for business. Now, Percy didn't particularly mind looking his best, but the suits often became hot and uncomfortable. The brunette decided to stay in his pajamas for a little bit and play on his tablet. He pulled it to himself, scrolling through apps. Yes he had his smartphone nearby, but he rather enjoyed playing games on his tablet. There was a soft knock on his door.

"Come in," he called without bothering to look up. It was probably a maid to clean his room, a butler to bring him food, or Jason, who'd taken to keeping him company in the mornings.

"No hug hello?" a voice asked. Percy looked up excitedly. He leapt off the bed and ran at the woman standing in the doorway.

"Aunt Athena!" he exclaimed. "What are you doing here? Did you bring Annabeth with you?" Annabeth was one of Percy's childhood friends, and he didn't get to see her very much anymore. Then again, like most of the gangs' kids, Annabeth was older than him. She had him by almost five years. To this day, he didn't understand why she'd hang out with him. Athena chuckled, ruffling Percy's hair.

"She's with Luke, Perce," she replied. "You know how much she loves being with her fiancé." Percy stifled a sigh. Luke Castellan. He supposed he understood why she wanted to be with him so much, but it still bothered him that she obviously knew where her mother was going and didn't want to come. "As for why I'm here, you're father called me."

"Why?" Percy asked, scrunching his face in confusion. He knew Athena was a therapist, but that still didn't explain why she was here. "Did he need something from you?" he asked. Athena peeked inside the room, noticing Percy's outfit for the day laying on his bed. She motioned inside.

"First thing's first, why don't you get dressed and we'll talk in the sitting room," she said gently. Percy nodded. He turned to get his outfit. Athena smiled, backing out of his room and closing the door quietly. She found her way back down to the sitting room. The pleasant surprise came when she found Jason sitting there, reading by the fireplace. "Oh hello," she said to him. He glanced up.

"Oh I wasn't aware we were expecting company," Jason said, hurriedly setting his book aside. He started to rise, but Athena waved him off. "I'm Jason Grace," the blonde greeted. "I take it Poseidon called you here to talk to Percy?"

"That is true," Athena agreed. "Poseidon and I have been friends for a while, and I work as a therapist anyway, so he called in a favor. Besides, Percy loves talking to me." Jason smiled. That was a good thing indeed. He sank back down onto the couch, finding his place in his book. He stole glances as Athena from time to time, gauging her. She might've already known Percy, but Jason didn't know her, so he couldn't be too careful. His gaze shifted to the door, however, when Percy walked in, tugging at the collar of his shirt.

"Jason," Percy said happily, running over. Jason smiled warmly and patted the seat next to him. Percy sat down, turning to his… He frowned. He wasn't sure if he and Jason were boyfriends or not. He noticed his aunt studying them, so he turned his attention to her. "I see you two have met already," he said.

"Sure have Percy," Athena said. "So this is the boy your father has been telling me about." Percy and Jason both blushed lightly. Though that did shock Jason. He didn't think Poseidon liked him all that much, even if Percy really liked him. "Are you two dating?" Athena asked innocently. Not to pry. She was simply curious. Percy didn't seem to know what to say, so Jason took the brunette's hand in his. Percy gazed up at Jason's soft blue eyes.

"Yeah," he said at last. "I think. We haven't been on a formal date. That's for after my party tomorrow. Can Annabeth make it?" he asked hopefully. Athena chuckled.

"She planned on it," she replied, sitting back. "So tell me Perce, what's been troubling you lately?" The brunette blinked. He hadn't been expecting that question. "Your father mentioned you'd been a little down lately. I was just wondering why."

"Oh," Percy said, frowning. Jason slipped an arm around his shoulders, trying to bring him comfort. Percy turned to him, thankful once again he had Jason in his life. "Well, you know how I'm younger than most of my father's colleagues children?" he began hesitantly. Athena nodded. "Father still finds it necessary to baby me at times. And I certainly don't act the part. The littlest things set me off, so I could be fine one moment, but crying the next, usually over something trivial. You know about the other thing." Once again, Athena nodded. She knew her nephew well enough by now. "I just…" Percy paused, sighing. Jason kissed his temple.

"You're doing well love," he whispered. None of this went unnoticed by Athena, who smiled to herself. Jason was good to him it seemed. Percy stared at his hands for a moment, collecting his thoughts. Jason sat with his arm around him.

"I don't want to be treated like I'm a toddler, but I also don't want to act like a toddler, I guess," Percy said at last. "I don't really know how to explain it." Percy paused, turning to Jason. The blonde shrugged, rubbing circles on the back of the brunette's hand. Athena sat back, thinking for a bit. As far as she knew, Percy had been treated like the young man he was becoming. Poseidon's extra security was just a precaution. After all, Percy was his only child; he didn't want anything to happen to the brunette.

She decided she'd be quiet and observe the two boys, who were busy looking at something on Percy's tablet. She noticed Jason kept his arm around Percy at all times, like the brunette would fall apart if he let go. She enjoyed watching the two together if she was being honest with herself. They made a really cute couple. Percy pointed at something on the screen, and Jason simply smiled at him. Athena smiled to herself.

"I'll be right back," Percy said after a few minutes, handing his tablet to Jason, who took it. Percy sauntered off, and Athena turned her attention back to the blonde in front of her.

"What do you think?" Jason asked, setting the tablet on the couch beside him. They'd been playing a game, but Percy paused it when he left. Athena shrugged.

"I honestly don't know," she said. "I worry about him. It's a confusing time in his life, and he needs the freedom to make mistakes, or else he's never going to learn." Jason pursed his lips. He wasn't sure himself. But he knew that the best way to learn was to actually do things. "I'm going to talk to his dad about easing up on the security for a bit."

"Nico won't like that," Jason replied. He looked around. Come to think of it he hadn't seen the dark-haired man at all today. Or any of the bodyguards. He wondered, briefly, where they'd all gone to. "You know how he is about his job."

"I never said that he disband his group of bodyguards," Athena countered. "I simply meant that in private Percy should be able to wander around without someone following him around. And unless he says they come along, on this island he doesn't really need much protection." Jason nodded. "Some new rules need to be put in place. Let me go talk to him." Athena rose, heading towards the door. "Oh, and Jason," she added. The blonde looked up. "Be good to my nephew, or Poseidon won't be the only worry you have in your life." And before Jason could say anything, she was off. Jason gulped. He'd better not ever hurt Percy, or he'd have an entire gang on his ass.

Jason was saved from his own thoughts by Percy's return. He smiled as Percy sat next to him, drawing his legs up on the couch. He curled against the blonde's side, scooping his tablet up and resuming his game. Jason took the time to study him. Maybe at first he hadn't liked Percy all that much. After all, he'd believed a lot of the rivals kids were just spoiled brats. Percy was spoiled, sure, but maybe not in the way that he wanted to be. Jason leaned down, capturing Percy's attention. He gave him a soft kiss, and the smile Percy gave him afterwards rivaled the sun in warmth.

"Are you all ready for tomorrow?" he asked suddenly. Percy sighed. "I'm just wondering Perce. We had yet to pick up your suit, and the cake hadn't been baked yet."

"Father took care of it," Percy replied, going back to his game. "And the baker has a lot of it baked already. He has yet to do the blue velvet cake for our personal party though." Jason nodded. He'd go pick that up later. "I never did thank you properly for buying it by the way," Percy added, and Jason blinked in surprise. "You really didn't have to."

"I know," Jason said, rubbing his nose against Percy's, which caused him to giggle. Jason smiled. He loved Percy's giggle. "But I wanted to. After all, you're my boyfriend, and it's your birthday. I want it to be special." Percy smiled brilliantly. "Oh hey I just remembered," Jason said suddenly. "Your date for the party arrived earlier today. Let's go see if he's settled in yet."

"Do we have to?" Percy asked, even as he rose from the couch to follow Jason up to the second floor. "You know how I feel about this situation anyway."

"I know love," Jason said over his shoulder. "But it is for appearances. You know how much your father wishes to impress his friends. It's only for one night besides." The reached a double set of wood doors, and Jason knocked a few times before stepping back. He motioned Percy over.

"Can I help you?" a Latino boy with elfish features asked as he answered the door. "Ah, Perseus," he greeted when he saw the brunette. "Thank you both for extending such lovely hospitality this weekend. I know it is never easy to have company."

"Quite true," Jason agreed. He took a moment to assess the Latino. He couldn't have been much older than Percy himself, seventeen to eighteen maybe. He was also dressed fairly casually in comparison to the two of them in tan slacks and a blue button up shirt. "I'm Jason Grace."

"Ah, you're Zeus's son," Leo said, opening the door a little wider. "Please, do come in." Jason grabbed Percy by the elbow and steered him inside the room. He knew his boyfriend, and he was still incredibly shy at first. "You have quite the reputation you know," Leo added as he closed the door.

"I do?" Jason inquired, sitting down in a plush chair next to the window. Percy sat at his feet. "I did not know that. What does everyone say?"

"That you have the best streak out of any of the kids," Leo said, sitting on the edge of the bed. "And you've been doing it the longest." Jason inclined his head in agreement. He wouldn't dispute the fact. It was quite true. "So Percy," Leo said, turning his attention to the brunette. Percy looked up. "I hear I'm to be your date at your party tomorrow, correct?"

"Correct," Percy confirmed. "I hope you know that this one." He pointed up to Jason. "Is my boyfriend and I will be wanting to see him at my party. Also, this is strictly business, and it will not lead to anything more." Leo held up his hands.

"Hey, I get it," he said. "My girlfriend was a little less than thrilled when I mentioned this, but what can we do? We have to keep a good image for our fathers." Percy paused for a moment.

"Girlfriend?" he asked, more than a little confused. "But why…"

"I'm bisexual," Leo explained. "So I've actually dated both genders. My current girlfriend, Calypso, is my longest one though. And my father decided that this would be a good opportunity for me to impress your father."

"Ah, that makes sense," Percy said at last. "Well I'm glad we've come to an agreement. Oh, did you get fitted for the correct suit. Father wishes us to not match, but be very similar."

"Yes I have," Leo replied, rising and walking to his closet. He extracted a bag, and unzipped the front, revealing a light gray suit. "Specially tailored just before I came." Percy nodded. "And my tie is green, in order to kind of match you," Leo added, hanging the suit back up in the closet.

"Alright," Percy said. "So how is Calypso anyway?" Leo grinned and sat down across from Percy on the floor.

"Oh man, she's the best," Leo said. "When we first met…"

…

"You did really well with Leo today," Jason said to Percy as they ate dinner in the blonde's room. "I'm so proud of you." Percy beamed, spearing another piece of chicken on his fork. Lemon pepper chicken with grilled veggies was tonight's meal. Something simple and easy to eat. "I didn't know he already had a girlfriend," the blonde continued.

"Neither did I," Percy replied, taking a swig of juice. "But I'm glad for the fact. It means he won't try anything he isn't supposed to do at the party."

"Good, because I don't want your father and my father after me when I've gone on a murdering spree," Jason said with a straight face. Percy turned to look at him. "What?" Jason asked innocently. "You're my boyfriend Percy. Of course I'm not going to let anything happen to you." Percy smiled, leaning over and pecking Jason's cheek. "Oh," the blonde said, a light blush coloring his cheeks.

"I know Jason," Percy said. "Thank you for that." Jason reached up and gently touched his cheek, grinning. God he was turning soft-hearted. He'd meant to keep his cold demeanor intact. But it was all for Percy, and he was worth it every time. "I'd be a little lost without you here, I'll be quite honest," Percy continued, going back to his dinner. "Father would most definitely be suffocating me."

"Your father means well," Jason said to that. "As I'm sure you're well aware, you're the only child your father has. Sometimes it may not seem like it, but he does love you, and he really doesn't want anything to happen to you." Percy sighed. He knew. Jason was just telling him stuff he already knew, but he appreciated Jason trying to make him happy. "Besides, be on your best behavior tomorrow, and he'll be off your back."

"If only it were that simple," Percy replied, glancing up when his door opened. "Oh, hi Nico," he greeted when his bodyguard walked in. "What are you doing here."

"Your father requested I take the night off," Nico said, grabbing his suitcase from under the second bed. "And Will seized the opportunity to ask me out tonight. I think we're going dancing, so I need some comfortable shoes."

"Oooh, you're going on a date with Will!" Percy exclaimed, twisting around so he could see Nico as he emerged from the bathroom. "I'm so happy for you! I hope it goes okay." Nico smiled, ruffling Percy's hair. He'd dressed down a bit, and discarded his weapons. No need for added security tonight. "Have fun. Be safe. And go to a guest room tonight for god's sake."

"Percy!" Nico scolded, flaring red. Jason couldn't quite manage to hold in his laughter. "Nothing like that is going to happen. We're just going out dancing, maybe grab some food."

"Ah, you never know," Percy said. "I don't want to be woken up, that's all I ask." Nico's blush darkened, which just set the blonde boy off again. "I'm sure father wouldn't mind loaning you a…"

"Alright I'm leaving!" Nico said quickly, fleeing. "See you tomorrow!" He slammed the door shut behind him. Percy dissolved into giggles, collapsing backwards on his bed. Jason finally managed to calm himself down, wiping away the tears dripping down his cheeks.

"Oh god that was great!" he wheezed. "You outta do that to him more often. It's hilarious to watch him squirm."

"Don't I know it," Percy replied, sitting upright once again. "I'm the only one who gets to do that though," he added. "He gets pissy otherwise." Jason nodded, cleaning up the dishes from the forgotten dinner. He set them on the table to be picked up by the staff later. "Are you leaving?" Percy asked.

"Hadn't planned on it love," Jason replied, crawling onto his bed and laying against the pillows. "It is my room after all." Percy laughed, the musical sound hitting Jason's eardrums and making him feel all warm and fuzzy. Percy lay beside him, curling up against him. Jason gently ran his fingers through the brunette's hair. "I wonder who my father got to do my hit for me," Jason mused quietly to himself.

"I don't know," Percy said drowsily. "But I'm glad your back. I…I love you." Jason froze for a moment. He'd suspected as much, but it was something else entirely to hear it.

"I love you too," he said. "Funny, I never thought we'd even be friends, and here we are in a relationship." Percy chuckled himself. It was rather amusing when you thought about it.

"Well fate has a strange way of working," he said, beginning to idly undo the buttons on Jason's shirt. There wasn't a real reason for it. He just did it because he liked keeping his hands busy.

"You're right about that," Jason agreed. "I wouldn't have it any other way."

…

So I think the help Percy got was good, but not good enough quite yet, so Athena is going to be calling in some backup after next chapter. Which is definitely going to be the party.


End file.
